


Joining In

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Room Brawl, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine knows it's mean to become a bar fight. He doesn't expect the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining In

**Author's Note:**

> For RVBSJ Bonus Round 1: Alternate Universes.

It's more than abundantly clear that the entire point is that there be a fight. 

There are, after all, few enough situations where someone would bother Luca, much less pick a fight. Not that he could blame them. Nature had given him the six and a half foot frame. His own efforts had added the muscle mass of what some people said like three men to that frame. And his silence, well... that made for more misunderstandings and confusion than he liked to admit, but usually his silence and frowning down at someone cleared that right up. 

And by cleared that right up he clearly meant that it just had people hem and haw and shuffle away from him like ashamed children. 

Which meant when someone came up behind him, tapped him in the shoulder, and he turned around into a weak ass punch, well...

The bartender sighed on the other side of the counter and honestly, Luca, known as Maine here, shook his head. Sometimes there were just things you had to do. 

He stands, cracks his knuckles, and watches the momentary panic flash across the smaller man's face. Yes, there was clearly the intention to start the fight, but as the guy looked up at Maine he was clearly having second thoughts. 

Second thoughts that were interrupted by a small man—when compared to Maine—tapping Maine's assailant on the shoulder. The man turned, much as Maine had moments before. The difference was that Maine had barely felt the punch, whereas this guy went down as the other guy grinned and shook his hand. 

Maine had just enough time to see the warm way the man smiled at him before the fight erupted in earnest. 

* * * * * *

“David.”

Maine frowns as he presses a washcloth full of ice onto his split lip. He looks to the small man beside him, Korean, gray eyes, blond, cute as all hell. 

“Huh?”

“My name,” the smaller man offers, and Maine rolls his eyes, taking the ice off of his lip and pressing the ice to the other man's blackening eye. “It's David. Thought you should know who saved your damn ass.”

“Didn't need help,” Maine answers, “I could handle myself.”

“Not saying you couldn't, just saying I saved you.”

Maine looks in front of them at the near ruins of the bar and the unconscious bodies around them. 

“Cops'll be here soon,” David sighs. 

“Yeah,” Maine agrees. 

“If they put us in the same holding cell before we get bail... we can talk more.”

Maine smirks as he pushes to his feet. 

He thinks he might like that. This guy was cheerful enough, and he held his own in a fight. 

And there was something to be said for the kind of guy who came to the defense of a total strangers. Something good.


End file.
